


Killing Me Softly With His Song

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Multi, One Shot, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Logan knows his girl pretty well. Knows her well enough to know she's the type of woman who needs more than one man can give her.  He also knows her type.Enter Victor.





	Killing Me Softly With His Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceBabe (BloodPrnicess)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodPrnicess/gifts).

> 1970s Song Prompts
> 
> 'Killing Me Softly with His Song' - Roberta Flack - 1973

“What makes you so sure I’m gonna get along with him?” Darcy asked, cocking her eyebrow in a way that made Logan want to kiss her silly right then and there.

“Oh, I dunno. We’ve been dating for a while now, I thought maybe I know ya pretty well. Or somethin’ like that…” he retorted with an arched brow of his own that actually did make her lean over and press her lips to his.

“You might say that, but I’m a ‘damn enigma’,” she reminded him, tapping her temple and winking. “Or so you stated last night.”

Logan couldn’t stifle the chuckle that bubbled up at the memory. “If I recall, that was pillow talk. And if it won’t hold up in a court of law, it won’t hold up now.”

“We ain’t married,” Darcy reminded him. “It holds up.” She leaned over and checked his shoulder with hers before reaching across him to snatch his beer for a sip.

“You know I can order one for _you_…” Logan reminded her.

“Tastes better if it’s yours,” she replied, smirking and replacing it on the coaster. “What time’s this Victor Creed supposed to be showing up, anyway?”

“About half-past now,” a gravelly voice answered her. Logan looked up and smirked at the other man who had just arrived. Victor nodded in Darcy’s direction. “Darcy Lewis?”

Her hand shot out in front of her, practically enveloped in Victor’s. “In the flesh. I assume you’re this Victor-guy Logan’s been telling me about…”

He nodded, glancing at Logan for a short moment. “What’d he say about me?”

Darcy laughed. “I’d like to say good things. But he figured I’d like you, so he told me the truth.”

As Logan watched them go back and forth, he noted something he’d only seen rarely. A flush in Victor’s cheeks. A slight smile on that scruffy face of his.

Maybe Logan had both of their numbers. Had more of ‘em than they thought he did, anyway.

“I’m gonna go grab a beer,” Victor said, gesturing to the bar. “I’ll be right back.”

When he got up to leave, Logan didn’t say anything, but he could feel Darcy’s eyes on him.

“How did you know?” she asked, reaching for his hand and squeezing.

“Told you. I know you pretty well. Figured you and he’d get along.”

“And you’re okay with–”

“Darlin’… I know you’re the type of woman who needs more than one man in her life. If I can help you get there, I’m only too happy to oblige.”

She smiled and leaned over to kiss him full on the lips. “I really like him. He’s tall.”

Logan snorted. “As opposed to–”

“Oh hush,” she swatted his shoulder. “You know damn well I don’t care about that. I was just making an observation. The guy is like a giant.”

“Like a giant? He’s over six feet,” Logan exclaimed. “But, I’m glad I know what you like.”

“Me too.” Darcy leaned over against him, and he draped his arm around her shoulders as Victor returned with a mug of beer.

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo! Leave me some sugar!


End file.
